<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the Sea Meets the Sky by aShroudOfSilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211934">Where the Sea Meets the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aShroudOfSilk/pseuds/aShroudOfSilk'>aShroudOfSilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Revelations, Azurrin, F/F, Fatesmas, Fatesmas Secret Santa, Holidays, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aShroudOfSilk/pseuds/aShroudOfSilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and Azurra are now queens of Valla and try to spend some time to themselves to close out the year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where the Sea Meets the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting is post Revelations. Maybe took some liberties with the setting to fit the situation I wanted them to spend time together in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corrin paced back and forth below the steps leading to her home. The setting sun was beautiful in this place. Corrin always loved to watch the sky fade from the deepest blue she had ever seen, into a dull purple and bright orange before they revealed a sky of black splashed with a myriad of colors. It was made even more magnificent reflected upon their lake. Night was soon to come, and she didn’t want Azura to miss it.</p>
<p>They had an island all to themselves. Floating in some far-off place in Valla, away from all the worries of the worlds. Somewhere they could retreat to just for themselves. This would mark their first winter in Valla as queens, after a long strenuous year of rebuilding. Corrin wanted to give Azura the greatest vacation of her life.</p>
<p>Their villa was rather small, compared to the large palaces they grew up in. It was, however, furnished with all they could want, closets and pantries stocked with everything they could ever need. The outer area was built of white marble. Open interiors let the breezes of Valla wash over and through them. Then, in the center was a large courtyard full of various plants native to Valla, and several of their favorites from their previous homes, gifts from their Nohrian and Hoshidan brothers and sisters. Then, in the center of the wondrous field, was a smaller house where they kept their beds.</p>
<p>It’s traditionally Hoshidan exterior could easily fool someone into expecting a similar interior. However, it was furnished in a mess of ways. A clash of styles that bore the nostalgia of both Corrin and Azura’s old homes a world away. Some might think it looked odd or ill fitting, but they wouldn’t want it any other way.</p>
<p>To top it all off, beside all this was a lake that kissed the edge of the island. The earth curving around it until at the end, the water flowed off into Valla’s infinite sky. The lake ever filled by an unending spring. The edge that butted up against their home was still and clear. A perfect reflection of the sky.</p>
<p>The sun was almost gone under the horizon and Azura still wasn’t there. Corrin’s impatience had reached it’s breaking point. She sprinted away to Azura’s room.</p>
<p>“It’s about to start, I don’t want you to miss it!” Corrin pleaded.</p>
<p>“I’m almost done brushing my hair.” Azura replied</p>
<p>“Then bring the brush with you, besides you still look as beautiful as ever.” Corrin took Azura by the arm and Azura acquiesced to her wife’s pleading, letting Corrin lead her by the wrist like an excited child. She always found this enthusiasm for even the smallest things to be cute.</p>
<p>            Corrin led them to the edge of the lake, where night had finally taken place. The sky was unusually dark now. Then a flash, and suddenly streaks of light filled the sky. A dozen or so stars falling across the sky from one edge to the next. Each trailing a different color. Each perfectly captured and reflected on the still water. It was a sight to behold.</p>
<p>            This is what Corrin was waiting for, to capture a moment she would memorialize in her mind forever. Her and her wife, laying in the grass watching a sight she had only dreamed of before.</p>
<p>            As the stars retreated beyond sight, the trails they left shifted into lingering streams of brilliant light that seemed to dance in the sky like living rainbows. A rare occurrence, only once every few years in Valla does this happen, and Corrin spent so long finding the perfect spot to witness it.</p>
<p>“It’s even better than I remembered.” Azura whispered, resting her head on Corrins shoulder. She hadn’t realized she had dropped the brush amongst the grass and moved her hands into Corrin’s warm grasp.</p>
<p>“A child’s memory often exaggerates these kinds of things.” She continued “But this is truly remarkable, and it’s made all the better by having you here.” She said, nestling against Corrin.</p>
<p>“You know, I picked out this place because the lake reminded me of when we first met. When I found you singing by that lake, all alone.”</p>
<p>Azura blushed at her wife’s remark.</p>
<p>“Now I don’t ever have to sing alone again.” Azura said, looking into her wife’s eyes. “Neither of us will ever endure that again. Alone, locked away. I wish this moment could last for an eternity.”</p>
<p>“I will make sure it will last as long as it can, and that there will be many, many more to come. I also thought, well, that life is something of a performance of sorts, and that I was lucky enough to find the perfect partner to mine.” Corrin clutched Azura’s hands tighter.</p>
<p>And so the Queens of Valla sat, before a wondrous sky shining twice, protected against the winter cold, warmed by each other’s embrace. In a place, and memory, where they would share time and again for years to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for the Twitter user @/Elionnee_12 as part of the Fatesmas 2020 Secret Santa Exchange.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>